cuando te tengo mas cerca voy y te pierdo
by runaroka
Summary: soy mala para los summary, lean ustedes y opinen y dejen muxos reviews besos


**Episodio 1: Un encuentro diferente**

S

akura esperaba la llegada de shaoran en tomoeda, pero presentía que este año iba ser diferente que el año pasado cuando lo conoció.

Sakura estaba preparando la maleta para mañana el primer día de instituto ya que estaba en 2 de eso. Y esperaba ansiosa que llegara el momento de que alguien abriera la puerta y dijera los buenos días y ese alguien fuera shaoran y estaba en lo cierto, el abrió la puerta y dio los buenos días, pero el iba acompañado de una chica nueva era rubia con ojos marrones y sakura se sintió extrañada y el estaba sentado detrás de sakura como el año pasado. Sakura le dio los buenos días y el se los respondió con una sonrisa, pero sakura no estaba tan contenta como digamos. Casi todo el tiempo estaba mirando a esa chica nueva, su amiga Tomoyo le dijo:

- Sakura te pasa algo…

- ¿Qué? no nada… por que lo dices. Respondió sakura siguiendo mirando a la extraña niña.

- Porque te veo un poco rara. Contesto Tomoyo

En ese mismo momento llego el profesor terada y dijo:

Este año a llegado una nueva compañera q se llama Naiko y viene de

Corea. Puede sentarte detrás de Daidoji.

Naiko miro a sakura y le echo una sonrisa falsa. Y sakura dijo en voz baja:

- Esto me da mala espina.

- De que hablas sakura. Respondió Tomoyo.

- eh! De nada. Contesto sakura.

Sakura estaba un poco triste por shaoran, pero shaoran algunas veces le hacia reir a sakura, pero a Naiko parecía que no le hacia mucha gracias y siempre interrumpía la conversación. Y eso a sakura no le gustaba ni un pelo,

Shaoran se había volvió muy enrollando ya no era como antes, dejo atrás la seriedad y la timidez, pero en todo caso le echaba mas cuenta a Naiko que a sakura. Sakura se sentía olvidada por su amigo y amado Shaoran, como ya había conocido a otra pues se fue con esa chica nueva, pero lo que sakura no entendía que el se llevaba bien con Tomoyo y con ella era como dejarla plantada. Por la tarde solo escuchaba música triste, y llorando y decía:

Que le he hecho yo para que no me hable…

Pues yo no le gustaba como amiga… que pasa ahora…

Que he hecho… llorando

Por la noche ante de acostarse repitió lo mismo y lleno su rostro de calidas lagrimas, que bajaba de sus ojo verdes, pasaba por sus mejillas, y terminaba por su barbilla.

Por la mañana tenia los ojos hinchado de haber yo llorado la noche pasada. Cuando entro por la puerta de la clase ni dio los buenos días, se fue directamente a su pupitre y se tapo su rostro con sus manos. Y Tomoyo le dijo:

Sakura te pasa algo tiene los ojos hinchado

Nada Tomoyo… cosas mías. Contesto Sakura.

Sakura has llorado… por Shaoran… verdad. Respondió Tomoyo.

Que le he hecho yo para que no me hable… por que… que el me lo diga. Contesto Sakura.

Y en ese momento el miro y Naiko por dentro dijo:

(- Se cree esta que me va a quitar a shaoran.)

En ese mismo momento vino el profesor terada.

Después por la tarde Tomoyo llamo por teléfono llamo a shaoran y dijo:

- Residencia de la familia Li que desea. Respondió Wei.

- Esta shaoran Li, por favor. Contesto Tomoyo.

- Departe de quien. Contesto Wei.

- De su amiga Tomoyo. Contesto Tomoyo.

- Si… espera señorita. Contesto Wei.

- Si Tomoyo… que quieres. Contesto Shaoran.

- Shaoran necesito hablar contigo… puedes venir al parque de los

Pingüino. Respondió Tomoyo.

- Te espero allí… hasta luego. Contesto Shaoran

- hasta luego. Respondió Tomoyo.

En el parque de los pingüinos Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban hablando y esta fue su conversación:

Shaoran… desde que has conocido esa chica… eres diferente…que te pasa con sakura…ya no le hablas desde que ella te dijo que tu le gustabas… Contesto Tomoyo.

Es que sakura no es mi tipo, es muy tonta… Respondió Shaoran.

Pero como puedes decir eso de sakura. Contesto Tomoyo.

Sabes lo que te digo… QUE OJALA SAKURA SE MUERA… Respondió Shaoran.

Y Shaoran se fue corriendo de allí. A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo no se lo quería decir a sakura, pero era su amiga y tenia derecho de saberlo.

hola sakura tengo una mala noticia… estuve hablando con shaoran… y me dijo que tu no eras su tipo, que eras tonta, que ojala te murieras… Contesto Tomoyo.

Pero que le he hecho yo para que me diga eso. Respondió sakura.

Durante unos cuantos días sakura no quería saber nada de Shaoran y con razón.


End file.
